Payback
by phayte1978
Summary: Hawks and Shouto paying Endeavor back


There was a loud rumble through the house that made Shouto remove his headset from his ears on his video game.

"You had better be the fuck out of this house when I get back!" Enji roared, then a few seconds later the door slamming so hard the walls shook.

Shaking his head, Shouto put his headset back on- knowing Hawks had once against pissed his father off. The honeymoon phase of their relationship had long passed- and now it was more fighting… and making up. Shouto shivered at that thought.

He was thankful he stayed at the dorms mostly, but his father was demanding him to come home on the weekends. That meant he had to deal with Hawks around the house.

Shouto had no idea what the fuck his father was thinking lately. Hawks was half his age!

It sickened him to his stomach.

Turning up the volume on his headset, Shouto started to blast more shit in his game. At least when he was at home all he was required to do was show up for dinner.

He didn't even hear his door open and screamed out when his headset was pulled off his head.

"I'm bored," Hawks whined, then laid across his futon.

This was also an issue with Hawks. For some reason he wanted to be all buddy-buddy with Shouto. A grunt and Shouto put his headset back on. It was then Hawks took his controler and started to play.

"Hey!" Shouto yelled and tried to get his controller back, only to have a wing block him. Placing his hand on the wing, he felt the sharp edges of Hawks feathers but started to freeze his wing.

"Damn brat," Hawks laughed and ruffled his feathers, knocking the ice off.

"What do you want, Hawks?" Shouto sighed, and laid back on his futon. He knew once Hawks came into his room, there was no getting rid of him.

"Just bored… you're father is in one of his fits," Hawks said, his body moving with the controller as if that would help him in the game.

"So you decided to come bug me?" Shouto asked.

Hawks turned and smiled over at him. "Yup!"

"So what did you do this time?" Shouto asked- not that he really cared.

A shrug and Hawks paused the game, setting down the controller and laid back against the futon. They were shoulder to shoulder and just staring at the ceiling. "Who the hell even knows anymore."

Hawks pulled a pack of cigarettes out, put one between his lips and sat up enough to lean back on his elbows. "Can ya give me a light?"

Rolling his eyes, Shouto gave him his middle finger- with a flame. A laugh and Hawks leaned over, lighting his cigarette. "You know… your father does that."

"Fuck you," Shouto said, reaching over to grab the pack of cigarettes from Hawks pocket. Taking one, he stuck his middle finger up back at Hawks as he lit his. Flopping back down on his futon, he just inhaled his cigarette and ignored the way Hawks was staring at him.

He hated the way Hawks did that. He would sit there, with his cigarette and just silently smoke it- staring at him. Shouto wasn't sure if he was waiting for him to talk or do a trick… something.

A hand reaching out, pushing his hair back and Shouto side eyed him. "What?"

"You look nothing like your father… even your right side," Hawks said.

"That is probably the nicest thing you ever said to me," Shouto said, sitting up and grabbing the empty can of soda to ash in. He was glad it was a nice night and the breeze blowing to circulate around his room- not that his father would even notice that his room reeked of menthol cigarettes.

Hawks laughed and clapped his shoulder before ashing in the can. "No, I'm serious. You favor your mother."

"And you just keep getting nicer," Shouto flatly said, laying back once more and pulling a long drag from his cigarette. "How long do you think father will be out?"

He saw Hawks look away- staring out the window. "Who knows. You know how it is… he will go to some dive, drink himself shit faced and come home as the sun rises... smelling like some cheap perfume."

"Yet you stay."

"What can I say?" Hawks asked as he turned back to stare Shouto in the eye. "Your father has a fat cock that I can't resist."

Shouto groaned loudly and ran his hand down his face. "Fuck! Don't ever say that shit to me again!"

Hawks laughed and fell back on the futon, rolling on his side. Shouto could feel the eyes back on him again.

"I will freeze you and set you on fire," Shouto growled, then took a long drag from his cigarette.

"Awwww, but then who do I have to come pick on when Daddy runs off mad at me?" Hawks giggled.

Another groan and Shouto pushed the last of his cigarette into the can. "Why are you like this?" he asked.

A shrug and Hawks smiled over at him. Shouto really hated it, because to be honest- Hawks was good looking, and even Hawks knew it. Every damn female in Japan practically had the hots for him, and half the men. He had to wonder why the fuck Hawks settled for someone like his father.

"Yanno, you could do better than father," Shouto said, not realizing he said this out loud.

Hawks raised an eyebrow at him. "You think so? I mean, your dad is the number one hero."

"Only by default… not because he earned it."

"He has held onto that spot for over a year now," Hawks pointed out.

"Still… you could do better," Shouto said.

Hawks laughed again and smiled at him. "But being Endeavor's arm candy is quite thrilling."

Rolling his eyes, Shouto sat up and shook his head. "The man is an asshole, and you don't even care that he is drinking himself into some whore tonight."

Hawks shrugged. "But he always comes back to me."

"That's seriously fucked up," Shouto said, "Do you really think so low of yourself?"

Hawks' smile changed and his face grew serious. Grabbing a feather from his wing, he quickly had Shouto pinned and the feather against his neck. "Now listen here you little shit," Hawks hissed- his spit raining down on his face and his knee right in his gut. "What the fuck do you even know? Your father loves me and that is that!"

Shouto squinted, realising why this was the number two hero for how strong he was- but refused to back down. "I'm sure he loves you as he fucks another woman and stays married to my mother!" He felt the sharp edge of Hawks' feather press to his skin as Hawks continued to hiss and growl at him.

"Well, aren't you just the expert on your father," Hawks spit, pulling the feather from his throat and sitting back- running his hands through his hair as his feathers on his wings ruffled behind him.

Taking his hand, Shouto touched where the edge of the feather had been at his neck. There was just a single drop of blood when he drew his hand back. Sitting up, he grabbed the pack of smokes from where it had fallen out of Hawks' pocket and lit one- offering it to Hawks before lighting one for himself.

"...I guess," Hawks said quietly, blowing smoke from his nose. "I love that fucking asshole."

"You'll only get burned," Shouto added, sitting up and crossing his legs. He had no idea why he even cared. He didn't even like Hawks.

Another laugh, but it wasn't because Hawks was happy- no, there was an anger behind it. "You don't know shit, kid."

"You act like you are so much older than me," Shouto said, taking another long drag and as Hawks looked his way, he blew it right in his face. That anger that was etched around Hawks eyes turned back to the smile he always wore. Shouto prefered that face to the angry one. It unsettled him and he wanted Hawks back to the giggling idiot he was before the subject of his father came up. Taking another drag, Shouto gestured towards his game. "Wanna play a round?"

Hawks got up and grabbed the other controller from his dresser.

"How did you know that was there?" Shouto asked.

A shrug and Hawks came back to the futon, tucking his wings tightly to his body as he settled in. "When you aren't here… I might play some when your father is busy working."

"Dude, not cool," Shouto laughed, bumping shoulders with Hawks as the game loaded up.

It was cute how Hawks moved the way his character did. From time to time his shoulder would bump into Shouto's as Shouto sat there perfectly still playing. Shouto kept lighting cigarettes and passing them over to Hawks before the realized the pack had gone empty.

"Hang on, I got another pack in your dad's room," Hawks said, getting up and leaving real quick- coming right back with a fresh pack.

"My throat is going to be fucking ruined tomorrow," Shouto said, lighting them up yet another smoke.

"Gives you that raspy sexy tone," Hawks laughed.

The game forgotten for a moment as Shouto laid back on his futon, staring up at the blank ceiling of his. Turning on his side, he just stared at Hawks profile. Yeah, Hawks could definitely do better than his bastard of a father. Reaching for his phone, he took a picture and saved it. The girls in his class would lose their shit over it. They were always begging him to take pictures of Hawks and send to them. This one had Hawks' profile as he took a deep inhale of his cigarette.

"What you do that for?" Hawks asked.

"Your fan club in my class," Shouto said.

"Oh?"

"Told you… you could easily do better than my father."

Rolling his eyes, Hawks ignored that comment. "You can take a few more," Hawks said, smirking at him, then standing up and posing.

It did make Shouto chuckle as he took a few more pictures of Hawks- knowing the girls will definitely be happy when he returns the next night to the dorms.

"You'll have the girls falling all over you!" Hawks laughed as he fell back down on the futon next to Shouto to look at the pictures he took. "So, do you have yourself a girlfriend yet?"

Shaking his head, Shouto set his phone down. "Nah, too much to do with studying and internships we constantly have."

"A boyfriend?" Hawks smirked.

Shouto blushed and went to smack at Hawks. "Nosy! If I don't have time for a girlfriend, I sure as fuck don't have time for a boyfriend."

"What a shame," Hawks said, dodging the smack. "These are the best years of your life. You need to live a little."

"You act like you are so much older than me."

"Older, and wiser," Hawks said, dropping the butt of his cigarette into the can that was quickly filling up and swishing it around.

Shouto added his cigarette to the can, feeling nicotined out and just sighed. "I'll be greater than that bastard."

"Have to pass me first!" Hawks said, poking him in the side that made Shouto flinch.

"Like that is a challenge!" Shouto said, smirking over at Hawks, this time playfully smacking at him.

"You little brat!" Hawks laughed, then grabbed Shouto's arm, pinning him back down.

Shouto was quick to react and went to freeze Hawks' arm but his hands got pinned over his head.

"You think I don't know your tricks already," Hawks said, smiling down at him. Hawks was not holding his hands, but his wrist.

"I can shoot out ice, too!" Shouto warned.

"But as we are so close, it will get us both," Hawks said, **"You're close range requires your fingertips to touch the object."

So Hawks did know how his quirk worked. Shouto wasn't going to risk using his fire- his best bet was brute force. Struggling, he could not get Hawks to budge, and he hated that all knowing smile coming from Hawks.

Shouto knew he was strong, but he could feel the strength from Hawks and it was overwhelming. Neither of them were using their quirks- and Shouto struggled.

"Fine! I give up!" Shouto growled. He hated that Hawks so easily had the upper hand on him, and he knew he would have to work a lot harder to pass him and his father.

"Are you pouting?" Hawks asked, smirking down at him. "That's so cute."

Why did Shouto feel his face warming up? And why was Hawks still holding him down?

"You can let go now!" Shouto growled.

"Maybe I am liking this," Hawks said, that damn smile beaming on his face. "And now you are blushing. Maybe you like this."

Shouto tried to fight back again, once again losing. Hawks lowered his body over top of his, his face very close- sharing the same breath at Shouto. "Let me go!"

"But I want to see you pout some more," Hawks said.

"Hawks!" Shouto yelled.

That was when he felt the hands on his wrist let go and Hawks was kissing him. Shouto's eyes were wide open as he felt the soft and slightly chapped lips against his. He also found he was not pushing Hawks off of him now that his hands were free.

When Hawks pulled back, staring down at him- Shouto knew his cheeks were red.

"Definitely not like your father," Hawks whispered.

He had no idea why, but those few words from Hawks and Shouto's hands were in Hawks soft hair, pulling him back into another kiss. Be it for how damn good looking Hawks was- or maybe he was just getting his father back for all his years of being a bastard- Shouto didn't care. He felt the way Hawks' tongue grazed over his bottom lip, and opened his mouth. A soft hum from Hawks as their tongues slid hungrily over the other.

Shouto could not get over how soft Hawks' hair was- his hands continued to run through the strands, and feeling the way Hawks had gripped at his shirt. Gasping as Hawks pulled back, then the shirt Shouto was wearing tugged over his head. Hawks rose to his knees, and had to pull his shirt over his head, then his wings.

Hawks' body was chiselled marvelously. Not that Shouto's wasn't- but he found his body leaner and not as cut as Hawks' was.

A warm chest pressed tight to his, and feeling how Hawks settled between his legs and their mouths were tightly pressed- tongues battling for dominance. A soft moan escaped from Shouto, only finding Hawks swallowing it and hands moving up his arms- once more pinning them over his head.

Gasping and catching his breath, Shouto felt Hawks kiss the side of his mouth and then down his neck. Loud, open mouth kisses trailing down his neck- sucking and biting at him. Shouto moaned and his body moved steadily under Hawks.

What the fuck was he doing? This was his father's boytoy! Shouto fought at the hands holding his wrist, able to get them loose then pushed at Hawks' shoulder, flipping them over. There was a laugh from Hawks as his wings settled under him and Shouto's hands back into his hair- his mouth pressed tightly to his.

Grabbing at his back, hands trailing down his bare skin and Shouto moaned softly. This was wrong, and maybe that was what was turning him on so much. It definitely couldn't be this annoying bird that made his home life hell and his father even more of a bastard. No way.

"You're really good at that," Hawks mumbled as Shouto kissed down his neck, biting at his shoulder. "Don't leave any damn marks!"

A hum and Shouto kissed down to his chest, lapping his tongue over Hawks' nipple. Turning his tongue ice cold, he could hear the Hawks hissed out. "Nice use of quirk, brat," Hawks laughed, then pulled his hair so hard his head snapped back. He was pulled back into a crushing kiss before pushing Hawks off of him.

"Who said you were in charge?" Shouto asked, pushing Hawks' back down onto the futon, and biting his other nipple. Hawks' head fell back as he gave in. A knowing smile on Shouto's face and he allowed his mouth to travel down each muscle of Hawks' body, his tongue tracing each ab as he went lower. A dusting of hair was right over the waistband of Hawks' jeans and Shouto was quick to undo them. Hawks reached into his pocket before Shouto could tug them down, and got his phone.

"Smile," Hawks said- this time he was taking the pictures.

"What was that for?" Shouto asked, pulling at the waistband of Hawk's boxer briefs.

"Let's just say… I want to remember this moment," Hawks smirked, then sat up, kissing Shouto's lips once more, then falling back down to the futon.

Shouto licked his lips and pulled at Hawks boxer briefs. Hawks raised his hips, allowing him to slide them off. He could see Hawks was only half hard. "I'll show you what my quirk can do," Shouto said, breathing hot air over Hawks' shaft.

A hiss and Hawks tugged at his hair. "Don't use your fire," Hawks said.

He didn't have to say anymore- Shouto understood. It was too much like his father. Turning his tongue ice cold, he licked at Hawks' cock head, hearing the way he moaned at the contact. His hand at normal temperature and Shouto stroked Hawks fully hard, teasing him with his tongue.

He heard the camera on Hawks phone go off once more and Shouto glared up at him. "Blackmail for later?"

"These are just for me," Hawks grinned, and took another as Shouto took Hawks' cock in his mouth.

Closing his eyes, Shouto really didn't give a fuck if Hawks took a million pictures. He was sucking his father's boytoy's cock and that was enough for him. Let his father find the pictures- serves his ass right. Shouto didn't care, almost hoping one day his father would find them.

Hawks' cock was not large- but it was by no means small. Shouto sucked him as far down as he could before he had to give a bit. Moans from Hawks and hands in his hair after he took an assortment of pictures before the hand in his hair was pulling him off his cock.

"I won't last much longer if you keep doing that," Hawks said, sitting up and kissing Shouto deeply. Before Shouto could register what was happening, he was pushed to his back and Hawks was grinding against him. Undoing his own jeans, he wanted to feel more of their skin pressed together.

Another laugh from Hawks and their mouths were apart. Shouto felt he was drifting outside of his body as Hawks slid his jeans and underwear at once off of him. Hands that were warm stroked his cock and spread his legs. That damn smile that won the hearts of about every woman in Japan was gazing down at him as Hawks leaned over him for another kiss.

"Tell me you have lube," Hawks said against his lips.

Shouto nodded and reached over to the corner he kept a few books stacked. The bottom book was hollow and he hid quite a few things in there. Hawks laughed as he handed the bottle over to him.

"Smart kid," Hawks said, sitting back and opening the lube. Hands on his knees and Shouto's legs were being spread wide open. He felt exposed- and he felt Hawks staring down at him. "You are quite stunning," Hawks said, "If only my hand wasn't covered in lube… I'd take this picture."

"Do you ever shut up?" Shouto asked.

His answer was Hawks pressing a finger quickly inside of him. Shouto's back arched and he called out.

"Now who is making all the noise?" Hawks laughed.

Shouto wanted to bite back an answer, but Hawks decided to curl his finger and make him see stars instead. Crying out, Shouto grabbed for anything he could, only getting a handful of his futon. Another finger inserted and his back arched a bit more.

He did not know how much longer he could take this. Hawks was deep inside of him with only his fingers- his other hand steadily stroking his cock. Shouto panted and tried to catch his breath but each brush of Hawks finger over his prostate only set off fireworks inside of him.

"Hawks!" Shouto called out, feeling when Hawks hands removed from his cock, and Hawks' body to lay over his. There was a slide of fingers leaving his body and Shouto whined.

The way Hawks hummed against his lips as his cock started to press at his rim and Shouto was whining again. Sweat built up on his body and he quickly cooled his skin a bit.

"Fuck, that feels amazing," Hawks said, his cock pressing and slowly entering Shouto. "So cold…"

"Hah!"

Shouto was grabbing for Hawks shoulders, and even though Hawks was not large, he felt he was being split down his center. It was slow and tortuous but as soon as Hawks bottomed out, he felt lips to his temple and his body relax a bit.

"This cold heat around my cock is amazing," Hawks whispered, then slowly dragged his cock out of Shouto- pushing hard back in. Shouto cried out, and Hawks lifted from his body.

He was able to open his eyes, and see the wings on Hawks back had fully opened as he drove into Shouto's body as hard as he could. Grabbing for his own cock, Shouto stroked himself, staring up at Hawks.

It was strange how bright those red wings filled his vision around Hawks- it was almost angelic like the way Hawks was- ramming deep into his body- his wings fully out. Arms straining as they held his body up.

Shouto bit his bottom lip and stroked his cock more. Hawks filled him perfectly and moved his hips rhythmically. Both of them moaning while each press in only brought them closer towards orgasm.

He felt his toes curling and his body screaming. Warmth kissed at his shoulders as ice formed on his chest.

"Shouto… your quirk," Hawks said.

"...right, sorry," Shouto whispered, then closed his eyes, feeling Hawks' cock plow deep inside of him. He was able to settle his quirk- right as his hand gripped his own cock hard, squeezing and stroking himself. Crying out, Shouto came all over his stomach.

"Fuck!" Hawks cried, his body moving steadily over Shouto, then grabbing him behind his knees, spreading him more open, slamming harder into his body. Shouto gasped and was able to cool his rim, listening to the moan from Hawks.

More hard thrusts and Hawks was moaning, his body shaking- thrusting harder while he came deep inside of Shouto. Letting go of Shouto's knees, falling on top of him. Wings moving around them, then settling against Hawks' back and Shouto ran his hands down the wings. A flutter of the wings, then Hawks' body shivered.

A moment to catch their breath, the Hawks lifted himself up, sliding his cock from Shouto's ass as his cum followed. A groan and Shouto rolled on his side, grabbing for Hawks' cigarettes and lighting them each one.

There was nothing he could think to say. He just fucked his father's boytoy. What does one say? They both laid there quietly and finished their cigarettes. When all done, Shouto dropped his in the can that had quickly filled with their butts and shook the can- Hawks doing the same.

All Shouto could do was stare at the ceiling and tell himself that really had happened. Grabbing one last smoke, he could hear as Hawks get up- gathering his clothes, putting them back on. Shouto didn't even bother covering himself as he laid out naked.

"You know I only did this to get back at my father," Shouto said.

Hawks smirked at him, turning to leave the room. "Funny, so did I."


End file.
